


龙莲车

by Innocenct3



Series: 然而神机早已看穿了一切 [1]
Category: God Eater (Anime)
Genre: Androgyny, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 空木莲华被发现了秘密





	龙莲车

**Author's Note:**

> 写于18.04.04
> 
> **双性描写注意。龙莲注意。不适者慎入！
> 
> TV剧情有诡异的改动，二设甚多注意，ooc注意。
> 
> 小破车，车技辣鸡，新手上路注意安全，开成长途怎么办我也很绝望啊。
> 
> 语言会有莫名的熟悉感，没错，就是多年阅♂历使然（x.

大雨倾盆的夜晚，闪电的冷光霎时映亮天际，也将少年的脸照得半明半暗，诡谲非常。雷鸣慢了半拍在耳边炸开，又如被棉被捂住的沉闷声响，细细辨别甚至如有野兽嘶吼的错觉。

少年的面容线条刚硬而不乏精致，暗绿色的发丝略显凌乱地散布在额上，掩住了冷锐的眉，使其不再肃然。他的眼睛紧闭，气息渐渐变得急促起来，显然正被梦魇缠绕。随着一声短促的吸气声，少年睁开了双眼，是较发色更为清浅的草绿，其中仍存余悸。

他轻轻的喘息着，单手撑着坐了起来，他上身光裸，泛着年轻人的小麦色，肌理分明，流畅优美，肩背与腰侧遍布狰狞的伤疤，偏深的肉色因呼吸而舒张颤动，浮着湿气与热力。

平复了心情，少年脸上却又现出纠结之色来。他的手指蜷缩了几下，抚上了小腹，那里的肌肉没有看起来那么富有弹性，而胜在细腻柔滑，仿若女孩子身上的一般。

他望向窗外，抿紧了浅色唇瓣。

“新任务，指挥室集合。”

熬到天色微明，直到通知迫不及待地跳入少年眼帘，他边扣着衬衫边回了句好的，抓起床边挂着的披风冲了出去。

到达时他发现自己成了最后一名，幸好没有迟到，给人留下坏印象。队长在封闭环境里很少抽烟，此时抱臂立在雨宫椿旁，脸上挂着闲散的漫不经心，只有眼里暗藏精芒。索玛对莲华的到来仿若未觉，兜帽盖着脸偏向里侧。刚从俄罗斯支部转来的亚丽莎一副生人勿近的模样。副队长佐久夜小姐回头对莲华送了个微笑，又接着听三佐的指示。浩太则是表情灿烂得欲晃人眼。

莲华与队员站成一线，面朝雨宫姐弟，只听得三佐一如往常地分配任务：“这次需要五枚大型种核心。”少年明显一惊，自他进入芬里尔以来，这是第二次需要与伐折罗打交道了。

“怎么样，有难度吗？”椿的视线停在少年脸上。

“不，应该可以。”这次全员出动，比起上次显然好了太多。

“那么，出发吧。”

站在防护壁下，莲华仍有种不现实的感觉，半年多的艰辛以及更远的惨烈的记忆纷涌而至，他竟有些迟疑。

“莲华，男孩子的身体不能随意裸露哦。”母亲在他有意识后这么说，即使是病重到咳血的地步也不忘把自己唤到身边，用轻如丝羽的气音告诫“莲华，绝对不要暴露你的秘密。”

于是在十五年的人生里，无论再燥热的夏季，他也不会脱下上衣，裤子亦常年在身，需要解决生理问题时总万分谨慎地查探过四周，再与姐姐结伴而出。

父亲除给他讲授相关知识外从未多提过他的不同之处，也没有流露出强烈的感情倾向。直到被压在废墟中，已上年纪的男人才露出压抑的忧虑与怜惜。

“莲华，活下去。保护好自己。”

在这末世之景中，没有能力的人只会沦落到被他人肆意利用与凌辱的境地。莲华对此再清楚不过。也许正因如此，他才会被抛弃。

空木伊吕波，他的姐姐，在他的怀中结束了自己的生命。

“莲华，我们没有血缘关系。一直没能说出口，抱歉。”

“你的名字，是我起的哟。”

“那天你躺在泥地，但我却像看到一株出淤泥而不染的清莲……”可他觉得姐姐才真正如同清莲一般，在那血色过往里辟出一方希望来，令他不觉痛苦迷茫。

最后他抛下了所有亲人，独自流浪到不知年岁，只拿着指南针一路向南来到芬里尔……莲华顺平披风上的褶皱，扣响了大门。

芬里尔极东支部的第一名新型注定是将被载入史册的，空木莲华很荣幸受到了密切关注。

虽然通过了适性测试，可必要的身体检查还是要做的，莲华在这点上意外的不肯让步，再三劝说后也只是勉强脱掉了上衣，露出精瘦上身与其上密密麻麻的疤痕。从外面来的人都不能以常理推断，所以看惯生死的众人维持着高素质没有露出情绪的端倪。

相应人员给他做了大致扫描，确认无误后放过了他。

下着很大的雨，大家都披上了雨披，帘幕似的雨水让视野大大受阻，时间久了可能会有生病之忧，即使对于噬神者来说也是如此。

一出来龙胆嘴上就已衔着根烟，目光直直投向前方，脸色平静。芬里尔高耸的防护壁外是荒芜废墟，于是在噬神者优秀的视力下格外袤远的世界一片死寂，与支部内的生气对比鲜明。这怎么也不能让神机使们心情舒畅。

车子最后停在离支部大约几十千米处，四周原本应该浓厚的铁锈腥气与伐折罗特有的腐烂味被雨水冲淡了不少，这里遍布头盔大小的暗黑色石块，只有此地残存着几幢建筑，东边不远处有条十几米宽的呈南北走向的河。他们来到了伐折罗的栖息地。

他们商量后决定还是进入房屋一探。亚丽莎性子又傲又独，连龙胆也不能命令她做违背意愿的事，此时一听大致步骤，少女轻松掂起庞大的神机，一个暴冲来到入口，佐久夜瞄了一眼，摇摇头没说话。

大家各自领了对应区域开始查探。龙胆与莲华一组，让佐久夜去照应亚丽莎，顺便提醒一下，毕竟女性的心理真的是难以揣摩。浩太自觉地跟着索玛离开。

莲华一路僵着脸，对龙胆的话嗯嗯应着，男人失笑地回头瞧他:“新人，放松，只要没有什么变故，这任务还是简单的。”

为什么更紧张了……莲华无奈地点头：“我知道了。”他大脑中有块地方隐隐作痛，而上次这样子还是进入芬里尔的那天。

难道……少年暗自握紧了神机，上面的珠子散发出微弱光芒。

见自己的安慰完全没有效果，龙胆挠挠头，扭回去继续前进。这种心理上的问题不能急于一时，而战斗将是最好的契机。

果然，在龙胆的辅助下解决了一头荒神的莲华脸色逐渐明朗起来，松柏色的眸子亮得像两块莹润的晶石。

“多谢了，龙胆。”少年意外地来了个直球。

“嘛，继续吧。”龙胆看着少年此时的模样，眼神渐深。

异变在此刻陡生。

“嘶——”莲华按住后脑，那里比刚才更加疯狂地抽搐，短短数秒内少年的衬衫就已被冷汗打透。

“新人？！”龙胆迅速提起他暴退出一段距离，远离伐折罗的包围圈。

然而不用他退后，目光所及之处的伐折罗就都颤抖起来、自觉地让开一条宽敞道路。几乎是看不清动作地，庞大的黑影突然出现，将原本无比强悍的金红色荒神撕咬得鲜血淋漓。

“呃……嗯……”莲华连颤抖的力气也没有，攥着手心到指甲泛白，然而眼里还留着一丝清明。“逃……禁忌种……”

龙胆瞳孔紧缩，莲华的记忆力之强在支部毋庸置疑。他按住耳机:“这里是第一部队，遇到禁忌种，请求支援。”

“好的，”雨宫椿皱紧眉，“云雀，看看第二部队的行程。”

“报告，第二部队可以出击。”“通知他们赶过去，还有医疗队。”“是。”

至此龙胆有了一点把握。他虽然单挑过禁忌种，但那是在准备十足的情况下，而如今实在是猝不及防。趁对方还在进食，他单手将莲华按进胸膛，抽出另一只来拿着神机撤退。[1]

“所有人到车子那里，情况有变。”队长的声音依旧低沉淡定，透着股漫不经心，很大程度上安抚了队员的情绪。

然而——这个词总是出现的那么不合时宜——当所有人集合之际，亚丽莎却瞥见了黑色的伐折罗。情况失控了。

少女狠狠啃了把数目惊人的药片，像是完全忘记了如何控制面部表情，尖叫着冲了上去。

结果不言而喻，亚丽莎根本连对方的身都近不了，龙胆不得不将莲华交给佐久夜看护，好将疯狂的亚丽莎拽回来。

黑色伐折罗原本看好戏的表情被龙胆的冒犯弄没了，它发出低吼，缓慢地向众人逼近。莲华这时终于受不住地从唇间溢出一声呻吟，那头黑色伐折罗动作一滞，看向先前被忽略掉的看起来弱不禁风的少年，竟然富于人性地眯起眼睛。连带起的风似乎都显得迟了几秒，再瞧，黑色伐折罗已冲到了佐久夜、不、是莲华前。

黑色伐折罗的背翼上雷光闪动，将佐久夜打飞后抓起莲华转向就要离开。

莲华还没有失去意识，艰难地提起神机想要挣脱桎梏，被荒神轻而易举的一下子砍断了神机，顿时一口血飙出。

“哇——”

在对方出现后首次变了神情的龙胆一个箭步使力，地面龟裂碎石迸射水花四溅，将神机上的锯链发动，狠厉地挥击。来自第一部队队长的全力一击，就算是禁忌种也要暂避锋芒，龙胆趁机夺回了昏迷的少年。荒神毕竟是伐折罗中王者般的存在，哪能咽下这口气，当即扭头追了上去。

眼看着双方的距离越来越小，龙胆心一横，朝对讲机里喊了句“佐久夜，带所有人离开！”就奔向河道上唯一一座桥，固定的绳子与桥板都磨损颇为严重，情急之中他也只能这样了。龙胆用最高速度引着黑色荒神，而在桥口靠摩擦停了下来，荒神的惯性要大的多，此时刹不住车地往前一跃，恰好跨过两人上空落在桥中央。

老桥剧烈地摇晃起来，发出吱吱呀呀不堪重负的亡音，荒神限于桥宽无法转身，但翅膀一张还是将两人也扫上了桥，它终于辜负期望地断开来，两人一兽一下落入冰冷汹涌的河水中。

龙胆欲拉着莲华向岸上游，而伐折罗在后面再次雷击，于是在脑子里光芒炸裂后龙胆就陷入了黑暗。

恢复知觉时两人已经上了岸，龙胆检查了下身上，发现两人通讯器已经被泡坏，四周都是不熟悉的地形，河水继续北流，望不到尽头，日色惨淡却也可以看出离之前至少已过一日。

所幸神机出于自己的本能依然紧紧握着，此刻狼狈地扔在泥泞中，染上污迹。现在连腕轮也不用指望了。他想着，起身以极快的速度带着莲华向某地跑去。少年不自觉地将手搭在小腹上，脸上显出痛苦之色。

龙胆来到水坝，在地图上本应毫无人烟的地方此刻却是欢声笑语，一群没有腕轮没有制服的人在这里形成了聚居地。他熟稔而快速地和闻讯赶来的领导层人员打了个招呼，就被带入一间屋子，里面的用品勉强齐全，床铺干燥整洁，而且这时期螨虫业已灭绝，所以他放心地将少年放了上去。

少年一直捂着肚子，面色潮红。龙胆敛起表情，不会发烧了吧？龙胆抵上少年额头，感觉有些偏高，但不至于生病，不由得松了口气。

他果断起身，将莲华的上衣脱得精光，然后手按在少年裤子上，正准备使力，一只温热的手阻止了他。男人脸一抬，莲华不知何时睁开了眼。

自诩脸皮极厚的男人此刻也有些脸热，他像是极力撇清什么地抢先说道：“啊，醒了，你一身湿透了，不洗个澡会生病的。”

少年把脸皱成一团，眼里水光朦胧，手上无力地推拒着，嘴里发出如同低喘的声音:“我……自己……来。”

龙胆一僵，手移开来，转而伸进莲华的后颈与腿弯，轻松的达成公主抱成就。他将莲华放进浴缸，放入热水。

较高的温度似乎有股魔力，少年紧皱的眉头渐渐舒缓，状似熟睡。龙胆轻笑一声，眼里闪过什么：“你现在的样子，能不着凉就不错了。”

他放缓力道，在对方流畅的肌理上滑动，洗去黏附的泥渍。细腻柔韧的触感让男人的手流连难去，渐渐下移到小腹，那里有别于先前的皮肤让龙胆顿住，微眯双眼。

他凝神盯了会儿少年温和无害的模样，缓缓的拉下少年的裤子（不脱衣服洗澡总不合适），却呼吸一滞：下体的男性部分安静地沉睡，异于常人的女性花瓣羞怯地藏在下方，隐隐现出一点粉嫩。

一切真相大白。

他小心翼翼地拨开少年的淡色的性器，像是只有单纯的好奇一样，碰了碰小巧的花朵。

“呃——”少年却反应极大，他睁开了眼睛，对眼前的景象还迟钝地呆愣着，一股热潮从小腹涌起直冲下体，他勃起了。

他脑后那块地方的痛楚竟然减轻了些许。

“龙胆你、啊……”少年未竟的话语被打断。还是那处，正不断地放出电流般的刺激，蔓延四肢百骸，让他顿时软了身子。小腹的热流愈发澎湃，浪潮一阵一阵冲上来，让他随着浮沉，几乎溺死其中。

“哈……嗯……”莲华发出难耐的喘息。这下再不分情况，两人也知道莲华的身体有了什么问题。龙胆迅速将莲华从水中捞出，又公主抱回床上。

少年小麦色的肌肤上红潮泛滥，眼睫低垂掩住一池潋滟，俊朗精致的面容染上懵懂而艳丽的情欲。

龙胆觉得一把火从心底烧到大脑。

他冲进浴室，以战斗模式洗了个澡，用了极大的自制力才围上浴巾出去。

莲华脑海一片空白，只有一句话回荡不止：他知道我的秘密了。

“新人？”龙胆走到床边坐下，看向已经裹在被子中的少年。

男人坐在逆光处，水珠顺着发梢与健硕的肌肉慢慢滑下，面容隐在阴影里，唯有一双黛绿的眼如同深不见底的潭水，亮着幽光。

这不是个解释的好时机。

“请……先出去……”莲华从牙缝里挤出话来。

龙胆看着他汗水肆淌的脸庞，面无表情。片刻后他拿起旁边的衣服，对少年道：“我就在外面，有什么事就发信息。”

“谢……谢……”莲华大口呼吸着。

龙胆轻轻掩门的声音在屋里异常清晰。

莲华高估了自己的忍耐力。有被子的掩盖，他试着握住前端自渎，但除了透明的粘液以外什么也没得到，反倒是异于常人的那处敏感地蠕动，吐出一波一波的汁液。他终于受不了地抚上那令他躲避不及的花瓣，有些冰凉的手指令它顿时一缩。他的身体在渴求着一场欢愉，他很清楚，在外面的世界里从不缺这类不适合孩子了解的东西。即使被极尽所能地保护着，幼小敏感的神经还是会感受到那些不寻常的事情。他很早就懂得了放弃一些无济于事的东西，却还是在意自己这么多年来的隐忍还是功亏一篑。

少年抬起空闲的手捂住嘴，以抑制那令人面红耳赤的声音，下面那个屈起食指来慢慢朝里推。情热折磨得他几乎无力睁眼，于是其余感官变得更加灵敏。他的手指仿佛陷入了温暖的丝绸中，柔软滑腻的肉壁像濒死的旅人般渴求着异物的进入，层层叠叠地包裹得手指动弹不得，仅仅如此程度所带来的快感让莲华就已经快要经受不住，而情欲似乎绵绵不绝永无止境。

果断抽出手指，引起的电流仿佛在全身炸裂，莲华条件反射地弓了下身子，他狠狠咬了口下唇，咸腥与痛楚让他清醒了些。

【龙胆。】他隐隐知道自身的变化只有一种解决办法，最终还是颤抖着发送了信息。

门在下个瞬间被粗鲁地推开，又迅速关上。龙胆快步走到床边：“决定了吗？”他看到少年的眼尾都被烧红了。

“我……不知道……呃嗯……但是……哈……显然……”他躲闪着男人的视线，就好像如此便能忽略掉其中令人如芒在背的荒神般的逼迫感，他说不下去了。

在极富男性魅力的队长面前，少年不论战斗还是性经历都败得一塌糊涂。他虽然知道身体需要什么，但实在是难以启齿。男人看出了少年的犹疑不安，伸手握住对方露在外面的手掌，脸色是前所未有的认真。

“空木莲华，”龙胆第一次叫了少年的全名，“我很乐意，不要有什么压力。”

很乐意？？？

少年张口结舌，被突如其来的变相告白击得晕头转向，顿时空气仿佛都沸腾了一般，让呼吸有些困难。

在龙胆看来，莲华闻言后的反应已说明的够多了。他右手搂住莲华的后颈，拇指在少年柔软的唇瓣上摩挲，声音低沉缱绻：“我不会强迫的。”他再次保证。

莲华只觉得被男人接触的部位酥麻感接连生出。

他垂下眼皮，遮住茫然。龙胆是个好领导者，能令人安心地将性命托付给他，隐藏于轻松外表下的他实际可归为热忱温柔的一类。少年蜷起手指，缓慢搭在了男人的手臂上。

“我准备好了。”

话音刚落，莲华就身上一凉，接着陷入了男性特有的温热怀抱。龙胆掀开被子，俯下身吻住了他，两人顿时发出一声满足的喟叹。

开始是浅浅的摩擦，怕吓到少年似的轻柔。疼痛不出意料得到缓解，他渐渐放松下来，但还是对回应感到难为情，努力地克制着泛滥的欲念。龙胆觉察到后体贴地加深了力道啄吻起来，然后用上了舌头，含着少年的唇描摹轮廓，怜惜地扫过因忍耐咬伤的地方，煽情意味十足。

莲华被吻得轻轻颤抖，不自觉地张开口，被龙胆抓住时机探进来，仍然是温柔的节奏，少年的口腔被烟草与啤酒的苦涩醇厚充斥，每个角落都受到征服者闲庭信步的一番巡视，津液的交换让思维仿佛被酒精侵染，莲华无意识地用舌头勾住了对方的，手臂也缠上了男人的脖颈。

龙胆动作一顿，可谓情场老手的他竟像个毛头小子一样被身下人青涩的反应逗弄得火急火燎的。但如果是莲华的话完全没有问题。龙胆眯起眼睛，一瞬间开启了狂风暴雨式袭击，伪装就此揭下，猎手收紧了网。

与少年接吻的感觉几乎让龙胆失控，他托着莲华后脑，手指插进发间，在其口中肆虐扫荡，搅动着一切，牵引着少年的舌交缠进退，模拟着羞人的节奏。在莲华憋的受不了之前，龙胆终于找回了意识勉强与少年分开到鼻尖相触，嘴角牵出暧昧的丝，让少年脸色爆红。

“莲华，用鼻子呼吸。”随即展开了新一轮攻击。同时，男人的左手如同一尾灵活的鱼在对方身体上游弋，摸索着能让身下人惊喘连连的每一处敏感点。它绕过形状优美的锁骨，桃红微凸的乳尖，人鱼线旁柔韧的腰肌，而后五指收拢握住完全勃起的性器，湿润而炙热。

少年打了个激灵，龙胆平缓而巧妙地施展技术，让其再次瘫软下来，但是撸动了一会儿，少年仍没有射出来的迹象，倒是被快感堵塞着无法发泄的感觉快要逼疯。

“我猜……”症状经过抚慰得到缓解，莲华勉强思考着，“只有……那里……发泄了才行。”

龙胆何尝不知道莲华那处，只是他不想让少年误解自己的意图，一直只照顾他的男性性征，此时对方都这么直接地说出来了——他的眼睛变成了墨绿色——自然没有忍耐的道理。

“你得先适应一下。”那穴口的尺寸太过小巧。

他嘴上轻轻啃咬，接着转移阵地到脖颈，在温热的皮肤上着迷地吮吸出红痕。莲华的耳朵似乎并不敏感，此刻就算其他地方熟成剥壳的虾子，这里也是微红而已。然而当男人衔住他的耳垂舔舐时，莲华却瞳孔紧缩地剧烈扭动起来，发出呜咽。男人左手向下一探，花瓣已经泥泞不堪，此时仍在吐着汁水。

龙胆顿了顿，朝对方耳朵道：“这么敏感啊？”嗓音同样被情欲熬得喑哑，甚至还笑了笑，热气激得少年皮肤上起了一堆小颗粒。

少年不甘地怒视男人，殊不知自己此时的模样半点威慑力也无，反而如同含有挑衅的邀请。龙胆真是被惹到了，大力地吮了下泛红的耳垂，左手逗起花瓣来，两指并拢在穴口迅速抽动，时不时拨弄下藏着的花蒂。

“啊——”莲华未经人事却异常敏感的身体根本经不住，大腿内侧立马绷紧了，酸胀感从下体传来，他眼神放软，似是哀求地望着龙胆。

男人挑眉:“现在就受不住了？”等会儿可怎么办？他吻了吻莲华以示安抚，加快了手上动作，待花瓣终于放弃了职责，委屈地展现嫣红的正在蠕动的嫩肉时，男人一下子伸进了食指。

与刚才的感觉简直有天壤之别，莲华闷哼一声，有那么一瞬感觉失去了意识，恢复时只听到男人略带惊讶的声音:“莲华，你射了。”

准确的说，是被一根刚进入的手指插射了。乳白色的精液溅落在他的小腹上。

这个认知让莲华浑身一僵，穴肉不自觉地紧缩，将手指夹得死紧，他侧过脸不敢看男人，从男人的角度只能看到少年凌乱的发丝与紧抿的嘴角。

龙胆停下动作，再次出声，这次带了点无奈:“莲华，这是你身体的自然反应，你现在要做的，就是享受这个过程，并且快点恢复。能做到吗？”

少年沉默了会儿，放弃了遮掩，凝视他的队长:“我只是……有点不适应，我知道，我……相信你。”

龙胆似乎能够一眼望穿少年清澈的眸，他看到了惶惑、踟蹰，而最多的是信任，这让他露出了温柔的笑容，将食指完全伸入。

“没有那个吗？”龙胆脸上再次浮现好奇。

“应该……呃嗯……没有……我不会有生理期……也不会怀孕。”莲华坦然了些，心神失守间什么都软乎乎地回答。

刚刚高潮过的身体更加经不起折腾，只是几回抽动就让莲华再次硬起来，穴内从不知名处不断淌水，龙胆趁机再塞入一根、两根，直至四根一同进入，穴肉被欺负得紧了，巴巴地任手指施为。

见时机成熟，男人不再继续足够充分的前戏，将自己的性器抵在穴口：“要进去了。”他自己都不敢相信能忍到这时候。

一直都没能看清的莲华此刻感受到下体接触到的炽热与坚硬，脸色青红交加，自暴自弃地挺起上身搂住男人后背，低低应了声。

然后那里就被填得满满当当，莲华眼泪一下子就下来了，爽的。男人也发出一声低吼。他不自觉地挺腰，与男人贴的更紧密，同时仰头露出纤细的脖子，方便男人亲吻。两人的肌肤上汗水交融，散发着令人窒息的荷尔蒙。

待最初那阵浪潮过去，龙胆开始大开大合地抽插，不停地变换角度，每次后退时男人都感到穴肉拥挤上来努力地挽留，两侧的肉壁也主动夹紧，而进入时他都觉得自己仿佛在撕裂一段柔软湿润的肉套，用利刃贯穿敌方最柔软的秘密。

情潮迭起，酸软不堪，少年感到自己正在为男人打开身体内部，身体与心理的双重快感让他不禁蜷起了脚趾，脸埋在男人颈窝里深深喘息。突然，他瞪大眼睛，一声暧昧至极的呻吟从嘴里发出，与平日的声线大相径庭。

“龙胆……啊……你做了唔……”

“找到了，你的敏感点。”龙胆侧头吻住莲华的锁骨凹陷处，身下缓缓抽出，再猛地挺动，直直捣在那一点上，满意地感受到身下人浑身紧绷起来，穴道更是绞得他头皮发麻。

少年眼睛都失去了焦距，绿色混沌在眸中，泪珠断了线般滚出眼眶，嘴唇翕动。龙胆凑近，只能分辨出带着哭腔的鼻音:“太多了……好涨……”

龙胆已经对莲华不自知的磨人绝望了，他发狠地挺动起来，每次都凿在那里，还要摩擦一阵才退出，然后以更凶暴的力道与速度冲进来。莲华再也无法止住声音，浑身无力软成一滩水，龙胆不得不搂着少年才能阻止其下落的趋势。

又动了几十下，感受到肥嫩软腻的穴肉开始持续痉挛，龙胆没再欺负少年，转攻其他地方，一次比一次深入，莲华甚至有种要被捅穿的错觉。龙胆的手抚上他的脊背，沿着脊椎骨一寸寸下滑，烟花便随着一点点在他眼中炸开，最后在尾椎处瞬间爆发，他才发觉之前的那次发泄不过是小儿科，这回简直让他眩晕到飞起，一切仿佛都沉入了幽深海底，能看到明媚的日光分出光线，却除了耳中的轰鸣外再无他声。

龙胆用上了对付荒神的全部力气才没有被少年的高潮引得射精，他任凭温热的穴水冲刷着头部与冠状沟，又鞭挞了几下才放松地射出，少年又打了个哆嗦，双眼仍是无法聚焦。

他很快就又恢复了精神，但鉴于少年此刻的身体已经极度疲累，他只得抽出来，不去看乱七八糟的液体从花瓣间流出的景象，抱起他重回浴室，压抑着快速清理了下双方；又拽下一片狼藉的床单，暗自庆幸提前抛开了被子，拎起来铺在床上，搂着少年睡了过去。

数小时后，以噬神者的身体素质，两人都恢复完毕，莲华睁开眼时龙胆仍然睡着，他偷偷起身想要离开。少年虽然接受了男人，与他进行一场性事，但并未做好结束以后关系处理的应对，下意识地选择离开。

而龙胆一个勾手，就将少年牢牢圈在怀里，炙热的吐息喷洒在其耳后，使得少年不自在地偏头。

“逃避现实吗？”男人刚醒来的声音低沉性感，其中风雨欲来的气势更是让莲华浑身僵硬。

“我、”“嗡——”

“这是什么声音？”莲华这才注意到房间的陌生。

“啧。”龙胆不得不松了手，“有荒神闯进来了。”

“什——”

“穿好衣服，你应该恢复了吧。”龙胆利落地套着衣物，“你的在柜子里。”

两人沉默地整顿好，龙胆提起角落里靠墙倚放的神机，拉开了门，外面尖叫与哭喊交织混杂，莲华不由得握紧拳头。

“你抱着怎样的觉悟成为噬神者？”

“又是为了什么？”

“相信你的神机。”

“开战了，新人。”

龙胆侧过头，眼里是熟悉的冷厉，还有一些复杂得难以辨明的情绪。

莲华拿起残破的神机，毫不畏惧地迎视对方。

“啊，了解。”

[1]:具体情况不知，虽然NPC说过龙胆是赤手空拳打倒了乌洛波洛斯，但查过“噬神者吧”内的相关帖子，公认倾向是NPC的玩笑话，实际上带着神机，而且龙胆不敌天父，所以即使比天父弱的乌洛波洛斯也要费当年的龙胆不少力气吧。

[车里还是少点煞风景的注解比较好（就算如此车的逻辑也要搞死我了

真的只想写受视角然而……所以看起来有点怪异，两方的感受似乎都有提及？？有的比喻真的是一本正经的胡说八道。


End file.
